


Serenity

by Iamyournexus



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Johnlock Roulette, Love Poems, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamyournexus/pseuds/Iamyournexus
Summary: A love poem that takes place after season 4 of BBC's Sherlock.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Serenity

He moved his wedding ring to the other hand; a tradition done when one is a widower.  
He saw me look at his hands that day...  
I hugged him.  
He hugged back.  
I didn't say anything.  
Neither did he.  
But we both knew. 

Several months later, it was gone completely.  
When he saw me look at his hands that day...  
He hugged me.  
I hugged him back.  
He didn't say anything.  
Neither did I.  
But we both knew.

He never dated again. Never went out looking for companionship.  
I was enough for him.  
He was enough for me.  
We touched more. Hugged more.   
Occasionally holding hands under the blanket while cuddled on the couch watching crap telly or one of his terrible Bond films.  
On cases away from the flat and there was only 1 bed; he didn't complain.  
We simply slept in the same bed.  
If we woke up in each other's arms, we'd smile.  
But we never said anything. 

He knows I love him.  
I know he loves me. 

His daughter asks about her mother sometimes.  
We do our best to be honest with her.  
She sees me as her second father now.  
The first time she called me Papa, he cried.  
I cried later, alone in my room.  
She has a Daddy and a Papa.  
I love her.  
She loves me.  
He loves us both.  
Our daughter. 

We still solve crimes together, but we're not as young as we once were.  
No more recklessness, heading head-first into danger.  
We've lost too much between the two of us for that to continue.  
We can't lose each other.  
We can't lose her.  
Nothing is more important now, not even the Work.  
We talk about retirement and moving to Sussex.  
He can continue to write.  
I can keep bees in the back garden. 

On a quiet night at Baker Street, I played some soft music and asked him to dance.  
He smiled and took me into his arms.  
We swayed slowly to the music. 1 song. 3 songs. 5 songs.  
Comfort.  
Safety.  
Trust.  
He looked up at me and pulled me into a kiss. I kissed him back.  
I rested my forehead to his and we looked into each other's eyes.  
I love you, he said.  
I love you, I replied.  
Serenity.


End file.
